The Sound of Dischordia
The Sound of Dischordia is the one hundred and forty-fourth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. This marks the final appearance of Titanus & Ninja Megazord. The 22nd Zeo Serial Short aired before a later airing of the episode. Synopsis Master Vile has sent the devious Dischordia to put the Power Rangers under a terrible tune. Plot Kat is having problems finding her singing voice for her and Aisha's entry into the High School singing contest. As bad as she is, Kat is determined to get it right after seeing Bulk and Skull's own ear-splitting and window-shattering performance. Up on the moon, Master Vile has invited his faithful minion (and Lord Zedd's former fling) Dischordia to perform at the Moon Palace as a warm-up for her big performance in orchestrating the Power Rangers' demise. As Kat and Aisha rehearse at home, they hear Dischordia's horrendous singing and morph. Dischordia hits the girls with a special soundwave designed to put their bodies and minds under her control, and the other Rangers are affected as well when they arrive. Using her power, she controls Tommy's body and nearly makes him hand over his Power Coin as well as the Falconzord when Alpha 5 tells the Rangers to activate the Metallic Armor. Now protected from her mind-control, the Rangers proceed to knock Dischordia off the charts. Zedd takes up his staff and makes Dischordia grow with lightning. The Rangers summon the Shogun Megazord and Ninja Megafalconzord, and Ninjor arrives to lend a hand as well. However, Zedd keeps zapping Dischordia with lightning, healing her and making her even more powerful with each strike. Tommy switches to direct control over the Falconzord and breaks up the lightning clouds, then forms up the Shogun Megafalconzord to fire away at the devious diva while Ninjor shifts to Battle Mode and blasts her further. For the final act, Titanus is called in to form the Shogun Ultrazord and deliver Dischordia's funeral dirge. At the singing contest, Aisha and Kat sing their song to rousing applause. Mr. Caplan declares them the winners and names their song as the school's new theme. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Henry Cannon as Mr. Caplan *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Kim Strauss as Ninjor (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) and Finster (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Simon Prescott as Master Vile (voice) *Alex Borstein as Dischordia (voice) Errors *When the Shogun Megafalconzord is in its Shogun Ultrazord form, the White Shogunzord is colored pink. This is a consequence of using the American toys, where the White Shogunzord was repainted as such. There are also decal differences, such as the shoulder shachihokos being changed to lightning bolts and the "shinobi" kanji on the chest being replaced with an "S" made of lightning bolts. Notes *Final appearance of Ninjor. His official departure from the series is not explained in too fine a context as Tommy simply explains in "A Zeo Beginning" that he had returned to his temple. Behind the scenes, he was simply not in the Ohranger footage. *Final appearance of Titanus. *Final time Tommy, Kat, and Rocky use the Metallic Armor. *Final time that Billy and Aisha pilot a Zord. *Last appearance of Mr. Caplan in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. He makes his next appearance in Zeo's "Graduation Blues". *Dischordia's destruction was different in Kakuranger. After being blasted by the Shogun Megafalconzord she was finished off by the Ninja Megazord. There were also two cut shots of her surviving the finishing moves of the Shogun Megazord and the Ninja Megafalconzord early in the battle. *First and only appearance of the Shogun Ultrazord which like the Ninja Ultrazord uses toys from the show's U.S. toyline. See Also (Zord battle) (Zord battle) (Ninja Megazord final appearance) Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Episode